projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: Across Infinite Time
S.I.N. Headquarters Seth talks with Juri about another mission. He gives her Dural and another android from Dr. Bosconvitch of Mishima Zaibatsu. He says she will be helpful in tracking down Jin Kazama and eliminating Heihachi Mishima. He gives his location to Juri: Akihabara. Her mission: capture Jin alive and kill Heihachi. As they leave, he has a little chat with Saya. Akihabara The party arrives in Akihabara. After surveying their surroundings, Reiji explains that the neighborhood is closed until the "rift" investigation is over. Zephyr notices something down on the street and Reiji recognizes it as a Cross Gate, a cross-dimensional gate found in the Endless Frontier. They decide to jump in and see where it goes, but monsters suddenly show up. Reiji sees that some of the monsters are from Ouma, and Xiaomu also recognizes some Endless Frontier monsters as well. Seeing as they are entering through the gate, they decide to take care of them before anything else happens. As they clear the enemies, the gate suddenly opens and robots come flying out! Just then, Juri and the two androids enter the scene. Just then, the girl speaks up and asks where Jin Kazama is. She then introduces herself as Alisa Bosconovitch. She then describes her many talents as well as her current mission. She then decides to try and catch Heihachi for interrogation, for his current looks doesn't match anything in her current database. One of the Servbots detect a new rift, and more robots appear. One of them was bigger and more powerful than the others: the Gespenst, Phantom. But they aren't the only ones to come through, as two newcomers join the scene. Haken Browning and princess Kaguya Nanbu, two people Reiji recognize immediately. After a brief conference (and photo session) from Frank, it seems that the Phantom has gone rogue and they were pursuing it. They decide to help the two take it apart. After Juri and her androids retreat, the party takes care of Phantom. The Cross Gate then opens again, but then Phantom runs back into the portal and immediately closes behind him. Mii stomps on the Cross Gate, but it activates once again and drags everyone in. Due and Saya appear and begin work on their projects: Ouma works on controlling something called the Byakuya X, and Oros Phlox continues their observations on Mii. Strategy: As always, before taking out the required target, go for the other boss units for their equipment. Party Members Pair Unit Kogoro & Mii Akira & Pai Chun-Li & Morrigan Frank & Hsien-Ko Soma & Alisa Zephyr & Leanne Gemini & Erica Ichiro & Sakura Kite & BlackRose Dante & Demitri Reiji & Xiaomu Ryu & Ken Haken & Kaguya Solo Unit Bahn Tron & Servbots Lindow Vashyron Neneko Heihachi Enemies Kamaitachi (blue) x3 Kamaitachi (red) x3 Kamaitachi (orange) x3 Aku Tengu x5 Book of the Dead x5 Juri (Boss) Equipment Drop: Military Uniform Dural (Boss) Equipment Drop: Dancing Cross Spear Alisa Bosconovitch (Boss) Equipment Drop: Crystal Skull Defense Droid Alpha x7 Defense Droid Gamma x6 WR. Red - Heavy x8 WR. Gold - Heavy x2 Phantom (Boss) Equipment Drop: Plasma Cutter Items Golden Brown Pizza, Treat, Omnipotent Soda, Devil Star, Portable Medikit, Cold Metal Knife Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter